Falling For Him
by LemonPeaves
Summary: Daphne's found out something life changing, but how will she take it?..  Set straight after Back Talk. One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Rating: K**

**Falling for him**

I loved him. Did I love him? Yes, I loved him.

I was in love but I felt more confused than ever. I was getting married, to Donny. I do love him. I feel sick, my stomach is flipping and I'm experiencing all the usual feeling of love that you learn from the movies.

I feel this way, but not about Donny. I feel this way about the man who just walked through the door for his brothers birthday tea. I didn't know he would be coming. Though I probably should have, knowing how close he is to his brother.

"Hey Daphne."

I spin around and all the Crane men are looking at me. I blush slightly when I realise I'm standing facing the closed door.

"Come and get some cake." Mr Crane tells me.

I smile and nod, making my way over. I'm smiling as the older doctor Crane puts a large piece of cake on my plate. I'm smiling but all I want to do is cry, letting out a small sigh I think about tonight and I know that crying will not escape me. I see the younger Doctor Crane look over to me from the chair opposite at the table. He gives me a small smile and I blush again. Digging my fork into the chocolate birthday cake, I can feel myself starting to panic. Oh no, oh no, oh no! How could I be feeling this way...I had a fiancé for goodness sakes! I breath deeply but forget I have a chunk of cake in my mouth and start chocking. Niles is the first one that shoots up out of his chair and I almost want to cry right there, even through the massive cake piece stuck in my throat. He orders his brother to run and get me some water and rushes round the table to me. He pats my back as I gulp down the water, soon washing down the food. My eyes are watering from coughing so I quickly excuse myself from the table to clean myself up.

Sitting in the safety of my own bedroom I look at myself in the mirror. My thoughts drift back to what Dr Crane had let slip that afternoon. Six years, six whole years. How could he stand it, being in love with somebody for that long? I grab a tissue to dab my eyes but my mascara in stinging my eyes so I decide to take my make-up off. I pile all my hair on the top of my head as I wash my face. When I was done I decided to go back to the table. Even I knew I was acting oddly so I knew the three men would have picked something up. I just needed to calm myself down and get back out there.

"Oh Daphne, there you are, are you okay?" Frasier asked me, as soon as I appeared back out. I smile.

"Yes thank you Dr Crane."

Mr Crane is looking at me oddly. I try not to look them in the eye and make my way to the kitchen.

"Daphne!" Niles startled me. He was standing next to the refrigerator. I hadn't even realised he was in here.

"Hello Dr Crane." I say quietly. He smiles, a gorgeous smile I realise I haven't noticed before.

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale." he says to me, there is a worried look on his face and I genuinely smile.

"Oh yes, I'm just going to get some headache tablets and go to bed."

He nods and turns to leave.

"Thank you though...for your concern." I say.

He turns back. "Anytime."

It sounds like a joke but I know it isn't, I know now, he really does mean it. He leaves and I get my tablets and a glass of water.

"I think I'll get off to bed, if you don't need me." I tell the three men when I get out to the main room.

"That's fine Daphne, are you sure you're okay?" Frasier asks.

"Yes, I've just got a bit of a headache coming on, that's all." I say.

"Oh well, you get some sleep." Frasier smiles.

"Thank you and I hope you have had a nice birthday."

"Thank you Daphne."

"Goodnight."

"Night Daphne."

"Goodnight."

I look at the younger Dr Crane. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Sweet dreams Daphne." He says.

"Goodnight Dr Crane."

I walk slowly to my room, a habit when I had a glass of water. I closed the door gently, took two tablets and quickly got ready for bed.

In the dark and the warmth of my bed my mind soon started to work and soon all I was thinking about was Dr Crane. It really was frustrating. It was like all my excitement for my wedding to Donny had totally disappeared. Or rather I had forgotten about it.

Fifteen minutes past and all I had been doing was lying awake thinking about my bosses brother. I heard the second hand on my little clock tick loudly and suddenly there was a little tap on my door. Sitting up, I listened for it again. The knocking came a little louder and I quickly threw my legs out of the bed, to see who it was. I opened the door and much to my surprise Niles was standing there, looking a little out of place.

"Daphne. I'm sorry if I woke you, it's just that I saw your tablets for your thyroid on the bench and I wondered if you needed them."

"Oh." I had completely forgotten all about taking my thyroid pills.

I took them from him, our hands touching briefly. I blushed again but it was dark so I knew he couldn't see.

"Thank you Dr Crane." I said.

"Your welcome, and goodbye." he smiled.

"Your going?" I asked.

"Yes, its getting quite late."

"Alright."

He nodded, patted my arm and left. I stood at my door, my heart was beating fast. I sighed and shut my door again. "Dear god Daphne! Get hold of yourself." I thought to myself. "Stop being stupid, he has Mel now anyway, he probably doesn't feel that way about you anymore!" I took my tablet and got back into bed. I closed my eyes and immediately Niles sprung into my mind. I groaned into my pillow. I knew I shouldn't be feeling like this but I couldn't help it, I was falling, I had fell, hopelessly in love with Niles Crane.


End file.
